The Stronger the Light is The Deeper the Darkness
by Kaden Zendi Fukuyama
Summary: Really dark Takari. Songficcy-like story to the tune of No Sex by Limp Bizkit. Kari is struggling to fight the darkness


A/N: I don't own Digimon. This is a Song Fic About The Darkness that plagues Yagami Hikari

It is from my up coming Manga : Dark Angel which you can find soon on my website Digimon Underground HQ

http://geocities.com/zendiogimon

Darkness is an on going thing

(to the tune of No Sex by Limp Bizkit off the Significant Other CD)

Kari's Version

Much too Fast

Much too soon 

I feel the Darkness

But see no Moon

Its no good when all that's left is Darkness

The Darkness

Kari is walking down a crowed street when she starts to fade. She is yelling for help but no one hears her. They all pass through her. Matt is one of them but he suddenly stops. He turns around swearing that he heard Kari. He takes Kari to his house. TK arrives later and saves her from fading completely. 

(Bridge)

Darkness has become all you know about me

Draining me of my hope and Empathy 

There is not a single thought that is left

Except the Darkness and YOU 

Later Kari is in DigiWorld. TK contacts Sora asking her to talk to Kari about the Darkness, seeing as though she went through a sort of Darkness herself. Kari asks Sora if she can hear the waves. When Sora replies no Kari blows her off. 

"You know nothing about the Darkness."

(Chorus)

Should of left the lights on this time

But instead I had to let the Darkness in 

Should of left the lights on this time

I let the Darkness

I let the Darkness WIN

That night Kari dreams of flying with TK. They both have beautiful white and gold angel wings. Kari suddenly feels pain. Her wings are changing. Feathers are falling and turning gray as they descend. Kari's nails grow sharp as do her upper and lower canines. Her hair turns gray and her eyes change from a rose red to Crimson. She sees TK fly away slowly in terror. 

"TK, No. I… love… you."

Kari wakes in a cold sweat. She goes to DigiWorld. 

Wait…

"TK, No. I… love… you."

It's my past

Now resumed

That makes this darkness hard to exhume 

So I guess

I'm depressed

So I sulk

In Darkness

Kari walks up to the edge of an extremely high cliff. She steps back once, twice, her feet are at the very edge. She looks at the sky, "If I am the Child of Light then YOU won't let me die!" and she jumps.

She falls at an extremely fast rate. Her heart beating faster and faster. "Neither of you want me dead yet! You both need me so what are you going to do?!"

Kari moans in pain as beautiful angel wings sprout on her back. She glows with a white aura. She flies to safety and lands behind TK and Matt who heard what happened from Gatomon. 

(Bridge)

Darkness has become all you know about me

Draining me of my hope and Empathy 

There is not a single thought that is left

Except Darkness and YOU

Later Kari is being moody. She is lying to TK telling him that the Darkness has left her and she is ok. She is actually giving in to the Darkness. Kari is able to control when the wings are there. 

(Chorus)

Should of left the lights on this time

But instead I had to let the Darkness in 

Should of left the lights on this time

I let the Darkness

I let the Darkness WIN

Kari spends the days crying, the nights flying. She is looking for an escape from her Hell and finding no way out.

How can I respect myself?

If I can't protect myself

How can I respect myself?

When I can't protect myself

TK notices a drastic change in Kari. Ken tells TK that the Darkness has left him alone and is focusing mainly on conquering Kari.

Realize that I'm in pure Darkness

I realize that I'm in pure Darkness

I realize that I'm in pure Darkness

I REALIZE THAT I'M IN PURE DARKNESS

Kari begins to notice a drastic change in herself. Her wings when deployed are gray. She is pale. Her hair is gray. And her eyes a Crimson red. 

(Chorus)

Should of left the lights on this time

But instead I let the Darkness in 

Should of left the lights on this time

I let the Darkness

I let the Darkness WIN

Tai confronts Kari in the kitchen about her problem. He is angry because he heard it from Matt. He starts yelling, demanding answers. He's more hurt than anything. Kari accidentally cuts her finger with the kitchen knife. Her blood is black.

(Chorus)

Should of left the lights on this time

But instead I let the Darkness in 

Should of left the lights on this time

I let the Darkness

I let the Darkness WIN

****

Version 2

TK's version

Much too fast

Much too soon

You are my darkness 

There is no moon

It's no good when all you got left is Darkness

Your Darkness

TK cries every night now. He feels he is losing his girl. He walks along the streets alone. He cries to himself. He hears a voice behind him.

"I'm leaving now, Takeru."

****

Darkness has become all I know about you

Memories of the evil things that you'd do

There's not one after thought that is left.

But the Darkness in you

The next day Kari is missing. The Digi-Destined go searching for her.

Yolei walks by an alley calling out Kari's name. 

"Kari no longer exists, Welcome to the Darkness."

Kari is dark now. She attacks Yolei. She knocks her out. Matt finds Yolei in the alleyway.

****

You Shoulda left your lights on this time

But instead you had to let the Darkness in

You Shoulda left your lights on this time

You let the Darkness

You let the Darkness WIN

Kari feels no guilt for what she had done to Yolei. She goes after Matt next. And breaks his nose. TK refuses to believe any of it.

****

Wait…

"TK, No. I… love… you."

****

How'd your past

Get consumed?

Why was your light reduced to fumes

So I guess

I'm repressed

I will fight 

Your Darkness

Kari wants to drive TK away. She finds Davis in the hallway at school. She kisses him deep and hard, making sure TK sees all of it. 

Cody saw all of it, too. 

****

Darkness has become all I know about you

Memories of the evil things that you'd do

There's not one after thought that is left.

But the Darkness in you

TK follows Kari out side. Kari reveals the Darkness within. She spreads her gray tattered wings. She attacks TK tearing at his shoulder and stomach. He is bleeding profusely. 

He pins her and Kari reverts to her normal self. 

****

You Shoulda left your lights on this time

But instead you had to let the Darkness in

You Shoulda left your lights on this time

You let the Darkness

You let the Darkness WIN

TK takes her to her house and tries to comfort her. Tai comes home and is pissed at what he sees. He is angered when he finds out what Kari has to TK. 

Matt is even more angered when he was told by Cody what Kari had done. He starts yelling at Kari and Tai. He blames Tai for all this "Darkness Shit" that's been happening for the last four years. Kari scared by Matt's tone.

Tai asks Matt to take it outside. Kari hears punches landing. She is even more scared and starts to FADE. TK tries so desperetely hard to bring her back. She starts to return as Matt and Tai return broken and bloody. 

****

How can you respect yourself?

When we must protect ourselves (from you)

How can you respect yourself?

If we can't protect ourselves (from you)

Kari tries to run away that night to save TK from her wrath. Cody catches wind of her plans from Gatomon. Cody calls TK and Tai. Matt comes along. 

****

Realize that you're in pure Darkness

I realize that you're in pure Darkness

I realize that you're in pure Darkness

I REALIZE THAT YOU'RE IN PURE DARKNESS

Kari is standing alone on the cliffs edge again. The wind brushes her cheek. The sky is pitch black. Midnight.

****

You Shoulda left your lights on this time

But instead you had to let the Darkness in

You Shoulda left your lights on this time

You let the Darkness

You let the Darkness WIN

TK, Matt, Tai, and Gatomon arrived as Dagomon rose from depths. Kari walks a step closer to the edge and Dagomon.

She let her feet hang halfway off the edge. 

She teetered on the edge for a moment.

"You know, I could really screw up your plans and jump right now."

Kari looks down.

"Sure is a long way down huh?"

"Yeah, I could jump…"

"Kari…"

****

You Shoulda left your lights on this time

But instead you had to let the Darkness in

You Shoulda left your lights on this time

You let the Darkness

You let the Darkness WIN

"Kari… Please…" TK says.

Kari looked back solmenly. 

She spread her Gray tattered wings and jumped.

A/N: If you'd like to know what happens stay tuned for Dark Angel the Manga coming soon to DUH. 


End file.
